


7: Nothing To Forgive

by rahelawriter



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Forgiveness, Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: A shinobi apologizes for her part in a tragedy.[Prompt #7 for FFXIV Write 2019: Forgiven]





	7: Nothing To Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Set right at the beginning of Stormblood.

"Pray excuse me, Lady Rahela."

"Oh, Yugiri! I thought you were leaving with Gosetsu."

"He is waiting just outside the tavern, but…"

"But what? Is something wrong?"

"A matter has been weighing heavily on my mind for some time now. It concerns the bloodshed at Baelsar's Wall."

"…"

"I fear that I bear much of the responsibility for the actions of Ilberd and his followers."

"You do? Why?"

"We clashed with them while rescuing the Flame General. And when they fled after their defeat, I prevented you from giving chase."

"You--? Oh… You did. I can't believe I'd forgotten that. I was almost about to get angry with you for it, too. Until you reminded us that we were there for Raubahn, not revenge…"

"It is all too easy to let anger cloud our better judgement."

"And you're right; it was definitely clouding mine for a that fight. For… _several_ reasons. But, I digress. I think I can see where you might be going with this…"

"… As I watched you and Mistress Lyse weep so bitterly for the loss of Master Papalymo, I felt shame weighed on my heart like a stone. So I can only offer my deepest, humblest apologies. For if I had pursued and Ilberd and his cohorts back then--"

"Don't."

"Lady Rahela…?"

"Please, just don't. You, you don't need to think like that. What's done is done. Don't think about what you could have done differently. If you do, then it's all you'll be able to think about. Trust me, I _know._"

"I… Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. Safe travels, okay?"

"… Thank you for everything, friend."


End file.
